G☆PC39 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 39: Cain Reappears...!? Fierce Counterattack!! One hour later after Issa and Gennosuke are released from evil influence, Issa, Kokoa and others are leaving from Takamagahara and hoped that Moka and others are safely. Moka: (Father, Kokoa...) In Yomi, Cain had finally released from the seal putted by Caterina that he resumed his actual age, he is increasingly consumed by insanity due to nanomachines that Seth injected to save his life in an accident. As his Crusnik form, he kills his victims who are prisoners with his scythe, the blood of the victims spurted and stained on the wall. Leontes: Cain you're crazy, you're supposed not to kill the prisoner! Cain: ... *turn his head to Oboro* Kill, kill, kill. Leontes: Stop him now! Various youkai obey and tried to stopped Cain, but he repulsed them away. Leontes: Chains! Bring me chains! Various youkai hold Cain's arms as he roared with rage, both other youkai putting chains attached on his wrists and ankles. However, Cain broken these chains so easily that shocked Leontes. Leontes: What! Then Cain grabbing Leontes' head and crushed him at the wall of rock. Cain: Out of my way, old fart!! He flying and leaving from Yomi. Leontes: Cain, come back!! Your life belongs to me!! You'll regret it for that, you'll end up like that good-for-nothing Issa!! Back in Takamagahara, Young Abel is alone with Esther. He was discussing it about his past. Young Abel: Cain was my older twin brother, he was born before me in the same day. We Nightroads, and so Lilith Sahl. Esther: And? Young Abel: We're the test tube babies created for the Mars Colonization Project... Esther: *surprised* Ooh? Young Abel: I'd a strong hatred for humans, the war between the humans and Methuselah, I kill seven million humans. These prejudice towards humans was the result of an unexplained betrayal by persons dear to me. A flashback shown with a younger Abel who had killed many humans, then with Lilith who is killed by Cain. Young Abel: *as voiceovers* (Until when Lilith was killed by Cain caused me to abandon the war...) Back to present. Young Abel: Lilith, was the first woman I love before her death by my twin brother. Esther: Father Nightroad... It must be hard to lose what you really love. Young Abel: Once as Juliet, Oboro and Moka, I had my hatred for humans. They may have been egotistical and ungrateful, but others are kind and understanding. Just like you. But today if I came for that, it's destroying my own brother for good, our previous fight ends in a draw after they simultaneously knock each other out of the sky. Esther: What happened to your brother before his insanity? Young Abel: During this tragic accident, my younger sister Seth, injected Cain the Crusnik nanomachines to save his life, but over time he is increasingly consumed by insanity. The Cain I know before is actually a kind man. Esther: The poor man, he haven't chance... He's like Aion the sinner who's Chrno's twin elder brother, but that more different. Young Abel: About my feelings for you, I... Esther: I was aware of your feelings, go and be honest with me. Without their knowledge, Ion is behind a pillar to listen this conversation. Young Abel: I must tell you that... *hugged at Esther* I had feelings for you, I'm really in love with you, because you probably remember Lilith. Ion clenched his fist as he is very jealous of him. His eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow. Ion: (Esther, I vow if you dies, I'll commit suicide to die beside you, and accompanied you in death... I'll be ready to sacrifice myself for you if you have to!) At the same time, Gennosuke was alone, thinking of his beloved vanished. the image of his beloved Oboro appeared in the sky. Gennosuke: Oboro-sama... Oboro-sama why? Why do you reject this love and friendship? However along with Young Abel, Esther and Ion when Cure Otohime appears suddenly, she shown her hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cure Otohime: Now, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Kidomaru. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Cure Otohime: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 7 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 6 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, the dark aura manifest in Cure Otohime as she goes to berserk. Cure Otohime: You will pay me, because it is I who will kill you! Young Abel: She is more and more consumed by madness! We must fight! Esther: *Shown her Spiritual Paintbrush* That's right, you're right because Oboro is no longer the same as she's succumbed by darkness! Cain's voice: Don't be so sure, my brother. Young Abel: Cain? Cain appears suddenly in front of them with his full Crusnik form in 100% and confronted with his twin younger brother. Esther: T-That... Cain: I had just released from this damn seal that Cardinal Caterina laid me, not only I found my actual age but also my Crusnik form that you still couldn't because of the same seal that I had. At the same time with Juliet and other, Koumori had just felt a danger around. Koumori: Girls, I feel an Ayakashi around! Cain will surely face his own brother! The roars and battle cries were heard around. Koumori: We must go for help! Back to the confrontation with Cure Otohime, Cain and their Ayakashi, Esther and Ion are just transformed to battling, and Young Abel was forced to fight against his brother because of his disadvantage due to his pre-teen form, and could not used his Crusnik form because of the seal laid by Caterina. Cain: What's up? You could not fight yourself, you have no chance as long as you have this physical body of a teenager and be deprived of your Crusnik nanomachines! He began to attacked Young Abel with his scythe, Young Abel must avoid him and run quickly, then he used a gun to shoot Cain as he avoid and ward off from bullets with his weapon. Cain: Do you think you can escape me, Abel? Young Abel: I'm gonna annihilate you for good, Cain! Cain: Oh yes, do you really think so? He raise his scythe to attacking Young Abel. However, someone had just rescued Young Abel and avoid from Cain's scythe that surprised Cain. Cain: What the heck going on? Young Abel: That's you, Inaba? Inaba: Hang on, Father Nightroad. It will shake~ Kido. As Young Abel hold Inaba's rabbit ears, she was jumping around in all directions in an attempt to avoid Cain's blow attacks, Cain pursued both Young Abel and Inaba. Cain: This stupid rabbit, what such a pain that one. Inaba blocked many from Cain's slashing attacks. Then, the remaining Onmyouji-Precures and Precures with their fairy partners and allies, included Fujin and Raijin are coming to fight and help them. As the Ayakashi is about to attacking both Inaba and Young Abel, Daybi in her Heart Commune form appeared while Cure Sword puts the attack Cure Lovead on top of it. She then draws a heart on the Commune's screen and performed the attack. Cure Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!! She flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the Ayakashi that surprised Cure Otohime. Cure Otohime: Y... You?! Fujin: Stop it right away~ Arashi, Oboro-sama! Cure Otohime: Get out of my way!! Disappear, you traitors!! Sacrificial River Dragon: Mizuchi!! A giant yellow seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Mizuchi. Cure Otohime: Ayakashi, don't let these troublemakers to trouble our fight! The Ayakashi obey, went to the remaining Cures, it trapped the both Precure teams and their partners into darkness, only Fujin, Raijin, and Cure Sword with Dabyi are escaped as Byakko had just rescued both them and carrying them on his back, Fujin and Raijin are flying and confront against Mizuchi and Cure Otohime. Byakko: Are you okay? Sword: Yeah, but the others are... Inside of the darkness, the remaining group cannot escape, and can only watch this fight through a dark-walled vision. It's in through a vision where Cain targets Young Abel as he tries to escape with Inaba on the back, while Fujin and Raijin are fighting against Mizuchi that Cure Otohime summoned from earlier, Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword are riding on Byakko's back to confront against an Ayakashi. Cure Susanoo: We must not sit idly by! We must do something! Seiryu: That's useless! Inner darkness is able to absorb our attacks~ Haru! Even Cure Susanoo refuse to listen and used the Thunder Beast Sword as lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. However, the Thunder Beast Sword did not work as darkness has absorbed her attack. Seiryu: I told you that's useless~ Haru! Even with Cure Izanami who just sent a Divine Talisman with the power to breaking the dark dimension, there are not avail. Cure Izanami: Even no any of our Divine Talismans could work! While the Death Beam will work because it can destroy anything on my way!! Tsukune: Izanami, no! Cure Izanami: Death Beam!! She concentrated and gathered as much of her vital energy and the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into the Amenonuhoko, and then created a deadly ray from the Amenonuhoko towards her target. However, the Death Beam was also be absorbed by inner darkness that shocked Cure Izanami, before collapsing and fainting in Tsukune's arms. Tsukune: Izanami! Don't do, Izanami! Even the Death Beam does nothing and you lose your energy! Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu, there is no other way out than to remain passive? Seiryu: Nothing to do now~ Haru... But I have great trust in Sakuya, Byakko and the others. They will get us out of there. Cure Tsukiyomi: *praying* (Please, Sakuya... Fight for us!) The clash between Cain, Inaba and Young Abel continue. As Inaba keep to jump and run away from Cain's slashing attacks. Cain: Hahahaha! So my brother, always to run away?! Inaba: Speak for yourself, jerk! She send a light beam to Cain as he avoid from it and attacking both Inaba and Young Abel, but Inaba blocked Cain's scythe with her hammer that make sparks due the clash between weapons. Cain: Do you think a simple Shikigami-Fairy can stop me, when I had you die once before your reincarnation?! He kept glaring at Young Abel as Inaba gripped her hammer tightly. Young Abel: Cain! For what purpose do you want to reach? Cain: What? By starting the Precures and every human and youkai in this rotten world. Young Abel: You are a fool! Cain: I might be a fool, but without your Crusnik form, you can't to beat me, your own brother! As Inaba clashed Cain's scythe again, Cain flung a dark card at both Inaba and Young Abel, blasted them to the ground, near Byakko, Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword as he was shocked. Cure Sword: Lord Abel!! Cain chuckled as he shuffled a deck of dark cards. Inaba groggily getting up as she kept glaring at Cain. Cure Sakuya: I won't hand over you own brother, Cain! Cain: No chance of winning. Cure Sakuya was now full of rage as her white aura appeared around her. The body was strengthened that ripped Cure Sakuya's white top of kimono, leaving her bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. When Byakko activate his Metallic Arms, his metallic spaulders and gauntlets from his arms were broken, muscled and turned into metallic. He can now eaten metals to make him more powerful. If an enemy tries to attack him, he protected himself with his Metallic Arms and the enemy received damage. Cure Sakuya: *death glare* Caiiiinnn!! They noticed Cure Sakuya and Byakko got up on their feet, glaring at Cain with a surprise. Meanwhile at the battle between Fujin, Raijin, Mizuchi and Cure Otohime as her body is already be clenched while the purple aura begins to manifested in her. She unleashed their maximum power in intense anger, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving her bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. Cure Otohime: Divine Snake Fang!! She sent many amulet papers to create many light giant snakes that allows to pursue Fujin until managed to bite him. Fujin: Cloud Wing! His wings turned into clouds to rushed towards his targets and neutralize the Divine Snake Fangs sent by Cure Otohime. Cure Otohime: You'll regret having betrayed me! Fujin: I've never betrayed you Oboro-sama! You let yourself be carried away by this masquerade from Leontes! He sent a gust of wind with his wings but Cure Otohime neutralized it with her hand thrust. Cure Otohime: Liar! You're just a bastard traitor! She creates her water sphere with her left hand palm and sends it to Fujin, blasted him away but stands up and regains momentum and flying again. Cure Otohime: Me who thought we will be faithful to each other even after 400 years. Why Gennosuke-sama?! Please answer me!! Fujin remain silent and anxious, Raijin grabbing at Mizuchi's neck. Raijin: It's not only with a simple dragon, that will finish me~ Rakurai! She electrocuted Mizuchi and then slammed him on the ground. Raijin: Lightning Strike!! She charged at first the lightning energy, before to fired a lightning blast towards her target, neutralized Mizuchi and faded away. Cure Otohime: Mizuchi! You, I recognize you, Kagerou! You are better known as Raijin: Shikigami of Thunderbolt! Raijin: Join us towards us~ Rakurai! Cure Otohime: That's impossible! I am an Iga!! Fujin: Oboro-sama! Cure Otohime: We are different you and me! Exactly what the Montagues and Capulets aren't made to live together, the Kouga and Iga clans are the same as enemies! With Inaba and Cain clashing their weapons on each other. Inaba kept glaring at Cain as she gripped her hammer tightly. Inaba: You'll regret killing me once~ Kido! As Inaba clashed Cain's scythe again, Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword shuffled of amulet papers and light swords respectively. They send their amulet papers and light swords towards the Ayakashi. Cain then landed on the ground. Young Abel: For what purpose did you lead? Why are you with Leontes? Cain: Humph... About Lord Montague, it's to fulfill his ideal and reconquer Neo-Verona. But that's not my real goal, my dear enemy brother. Young Abel: So what was it?! Cain: You remember our last battle before it ended in a draw. If I came for that.... *showed a evil expression with a weak smile* It is to kill you definitely with great pleasure, my little brother~! Mwuahahahahaha! Cure Sakuya, Byakko, Cure Sword, Inaba and Young Abel widened their eyes a little with a little surprise that Joker wished for nothing. Cure Sword: What do you mean "kill you own brother"? Cain: I don't have other wishes except to kill Abel forever! It will be my revenge and eliminate him for good!! Gyahahahahaha! Cure Sword: *death glare* You intend to kill your own brother and make you laugh?! Are you serious?!! Cain: That's right, Cure Sword! I'll kill my own younger twin brother right here!! He snickered in a very sick way as his eyes glowed in red. At the inner darkness that the Cures, Shikigami-Fairies and allies sucked into, they too heard about Cain wanted to killing his own younger twin brother. Romeo: No way... Chrno: Abel... Sei: He wants to kill him... Tsukune: ... Abel will die...! Cure Amaterasu: ABEEELLL!!! She attempts to jump through the dark portal she got blasted away. Byakko attempted to attack Cain but he disappeared into darkness and blasted him away with Cure Sword and Cure Sakuya. Cain: Well then, you need to be dead. He then makes the dark shards surrounded his scythe and turned into a drill, starts to attack Young Abel and Inaba. Cain: Die! Byakko is attempting to get up but the wounds stopped him. Byakko: (Please help us... Everyone...!) Seth's voice: Stop it right now, my brother!! Suddenly as the Fire of Sound was heard that breaking their ears and covered them with their hands, Seth suddenly appeared as her Crusnik form, dispelled Cain's attack and his blood gushed around, surprising them. As a Crusnik, Seth's eyes turn red, her lips turn greenish-blue, her voice becomes deeper, wings styled like fairy-like prop from her back and a pair of giant tuning forks made of blood materializes in each of her hands. In this state, she can almost instantly disintegrate her enemies. Her power appears be based on a manipulation of sound waves. And soon, Young Caterina appeared soon alongside with Seth. Cure Sakuya: That... Seth and Cardinal Caterina!! Young Abel: Seth!! Intermission. Esther, Ion, Makoto and Dabyi appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Sakuya, Byakko, Cure Sword and Dabyi appears in the second eyecatch. Cain was even more shocked their younger sister along with Young Caterina suddenly appeared, protecting them. Cain: Seth?! Why are you here, little sister? Seth: It's more up to me to ask this question? Because I warn you not to attack our brother Abel. Young Caterina: You better stop your sordid projects. Cain: You dared to defend the one I have to kill! You wish, go die with him! He starts feeding more negative energy of the Mugen Furyoku as the energy flow was sucked towards Cain that surprised them. Cure Sakuya: That's the Mugen Furyoku! Byakko: He's absorbing the flow of energy~ Aki! If we couldn't stop him, he will become a monster and nothing stops him! As Cain is about to becoming a monster in the progress, he was suddenly shooted by someone as a bullet was heard, stopping thus his transformation and returned into his current Crusnik form. Cain: What? Cure Sakuya: Sorry, but I don't allow you to become so! This special ball keeps you from absorbing the energy flow of Mugen Furyoku! Inside of the dark dimension, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi refuse to give up. Cure Amaterasu: Never, never, I'd give it up again! Not until I get rid of this damn dump! We will never have to give up a friend in a desperate case! Cure Tsukiyomi: She's right! Whatever the desperate situations, we never give up or even abandon a friend in danger! Even if we are on the verge of losing hope, we get up and we're even stronger than ever... thanks to our Daikoujin Forms!! They activated their respective second Daikoujin Forms, and their transformation begins quickly. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! They transformed into a respective crimson and deep blue torii gates while they enters into them, they flying in the red and blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for some features. At first, Cure Amaterasu keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a crimson furisode with red wide sleeves appears, a traditional obi with several golden bells around the obi around her waist. Cure Tsukiyomi wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like spear, she keeps also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. Akatsuki Amaterasu then flying in the long crimson torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she flying straight ahead. Tasogare Tsukiyomi then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the respective crimson and deep blue torii door and landing on the ground. Akatsuki Amaterasu: The Sunlight of Dawn, the Flames of the Hungry Wolf! Akatsuki Amaterasu! Posing afterward with the Dawn for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Tasogare Tsukiyomi: The Moonbeam of Twilight, the Ice of the White Swan! Tasogare Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with the Twilight for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! The transformation sequences is complete, to the surprise of them. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Akatsuki Amaterasu: Hot-Blooded Style! With their powers from the sun and moon, they managed to break the dark dimension that damaged also the Ayakashi at the same time that surprised them. Cure Sword: They have succeeded! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. They are prepared to performed the combined attack. At first they make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to created the sun and the moon to fusioned into an eclipse. At first, they gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of them, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: The Blue Soul, Will be Sealed Into the Silver Moon! Akatsuki Amaterasu make a prayer to summoned five amulet papers around of her. Akatsuki Amaterasu: The Red Heart, Will be Sealed Into the Golden Sun! Two sun seals and two moon seals appears on the target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals who combined into an eclipse. Then, Akatsuki Amaterasu rising her arm to summoned a solar katana, while Tasogare Tsukiyomi rising her Yata Mirror to transformed into a lunar katana. Akatsuki Amaterasu and Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Combined overkill, Precure! Supreme Eclipse! They send the eclipse towards the target and they rushed and slashed the target and purified it as the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power of time. At the same moment with Young Caterina shown two special seals in order to regain their original ages. Young Caterina: Father Nightroad, sorry for making you wait a long time! I have the seals that allow to reverse the process and resume our original ages! She send both seals towards herself and Young Abel that broken both seals and allowed them to regain their original appearances and ages. Both Young Caterina and Young Abel begin to grow quickly until their original ages which surprised them. Abel: Finally, after a long time that I waited so long, I will be able to free my Crusnik form! As Cain's blood nearby in ground began to gather and went towards him strengthening Abel's power, becoming now a Crusnik. With 100% of his Crusnik nanomachines activated, his eyes become red, his lips turn dark blue, his nails turn into claws, his teeth become fangs, and he can make a gigantic red scythe composed of crystallized blood materialize in his hands. He turns into a humanoid creature with dark skin, black bat-like wings, and blue markings that cover his entire body, and a second blade forms on the other end of his blood scythe. Cain: Damn you, Abel! You absorb my blood to become a Crusnik again! With Cain, Abel and Seth clashing their weapons on each other. Cain kept glaring at both Abel and Seth as he gripped his scythe tightly. Abel: That's over from you, Cain! As he clashed Cain's scythe again, Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword shuffled of amulet papers and light swords respectively. They send their amulet papers and light swords towards Cain. Cain: Don't bother me!! He countered all the amulet papers and light swords by cutting them. However, it was revealed that there is a Divine Talisman with the power to capture Cain that shocked him. Cain: A Divine Talisman?! Cure Sakuya: I knew what you intend to do! It is with this Divine Talisman in the power of the "Capture", that you couldn't move! Cain: What?! He tries to struggle and break the power of the Divine Talisman. However, another Divine Talisman with the power of Iron Chains in order to make him more unable to move. Seth: Now! She created a thunder blast towards Cain, and Abel slashing their own brother that broken these iron chains and projected him away until on ground. When Abel and Seth went to him, he starting to talk before to kill him for good. Abel: It's over for you, Cain! You're going to die! At the same time where Cure Otohime was defeated and lose her transformation. Oboro: I never forgive you! You betrayed me all! It disappeared in a fluid of water, and Fujin and Raijin can't stop her. Cain: A... Abel... Seth: Do your prayers, brother! When Seth raises her arms held her scythe, and about to kill Cain. It was revealed that Seth struck only into the ground next to him, which surprised him, while the others are gasped and widened. Caterina: What does that mean? Abel: Seth, you... It was revealed that Seth is unable to kill their own elder brother, trembled with anguish, and had tears in her eyes. Seth: No... No, I can't... I can't, kill my own older brother! Cain is stupefied by Seth's pity. Seth: Cain was, once a kind and benevolent person since many years before went to insanity... It was me, who injected him with the Crusnik nanomachines to save his life from tragic accident. They have pity and saddned about Seth's revealation. Seth: I'm sorry, Cain! Come back to us and become what you once were! Cain: You're really silly, you haven't changed... He grabbed Seth's Seth's scythe and kill himself as blood gushed, which shocked everyone, mainly Seth as she come back to normal while her tears steamed from her face and clench her teeth. Seth kneels and cried silently over Cain's dying body. Caterina: Cain commit suicide!! Cure Tsukiyomi: But why?! Abel: Cain... Seth: *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* Sniff... Unnn... *sob* The next day after this event, Abel went to Seth who buried her face on her knees in the fetal position, still sad about Cain's apparent death. Abel: Seth, are you sad because our brother died while committing suicide? Seth: *nodded* Cain was gone, his soul is going to be sent to Yomi for his past crimes... He doesn't deserve that, poor Cain! When Abel and Seth noticed something, it was revealed that Cain had survived his attempted suicide and healed by Portia. He is definitely free from his insanity and again become what he once was, he reunite with Abel and Seth. Abel: Cain...? Seth: You're... Portia: Your brother had lost consciousness after trying to commit suicide, but ... When I discovered that there was still some vital energy left and his soul did not leave his body, I managed to heal him just in time, and his insanity was gone. Cain: It's many centuries that I'm no more myself after Seth save my life thanks to Crusnik nanomachines. I now remember that madness took over and commit many murders and past crimes, including killing your lover Lilith, Abel. He then hugged to his younger sibling, Juliet, Mana and others are attended from this scene between the Nightroad siblings. Cain: Forgive me for everything I've done for many years... Abel, I hope you forgive me for killing Lilith? Abel: No, it's more my fault. Because if Lilith died, it was because of my hatred towards humans that you had killed her to force me to stop this war. Seth: It's more to me, too, that I'm responsible for what happened to you and lead to insanity without doing anything. They were overjoyed to see Cain is overjoyed to see and reconciled his younger siblings again after many years from conflicts. Meanwhile in Yomi, Aion was furious to learn that Cain was released from his madness and being on the side of the heroes, he felt betrayed by him. Aion: Cain... Why? Why?! He crushed nearby a rocky wall, and a luminous glow reflected on his glasses. Aion: You betrayed me, you traitor!! Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Maria: Damn, what should I do? Why are all these disturbing memories resurfacing in my mind? I feel like I have already seen somewhere. Where I come from? How was I born? I want to know this answer! *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. Awakening of the Demon! The Release of the Limiter! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga